Happy Birthday, Well, Sort Of
by CheyanneChika
Summary: It's Misaki's birthday...what has Usagi-san got in store for him? One shot


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER**.

"Gah, I am so ready to go home," Misaki moaned as he and Sumi-senpai headed out of the courtyard after their last class of the day. "I don't even care that Usagi-san is going to do weird stuff to me."

Sumi-senpai laughed. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Isn't today your birthday?"

Misaki paused, midstep. "Oh yeah, I guess it is." He'd completely forgotten about his own damn birthday.

"Well, then come on, we should go out and celebrate," Sumi grinned happily at the thought of getting drunk.

"No, no, I should probably go home." They reached the gates, and Misaki looked around, expecting to see his lover's sports car waiting for him. But it wasn't there. "Huh? Where's Usagi-san?"

"I don't know," Sumi replied. "But take it as a sign and come drink with me."

Misaki hesitated. This wasn't like Usagi-san at all. He tended to make a big stink about things like this. Of course, it was just a pretence for sexual harassment, but still, as much as he said he hated it, he enjoyed all the affection that Usagi-san gave him.

"No, I really should go home, Usagi-san probably went and blew up the apartment, and that's why he's not here."

Sumi-senpai sighed heavily. "Fine go enjoy your lovey dovey evening with what's his face."

"Hey," Misaki snapped indignantly, but Sumi was already out of hearing range.

…

Unsurprisingly enough, Misaki's comment about blowing up his and Usagi-san's home was not far off the mark.

As Misaki walked through the front door, he was immediately pelted by a wash of heat and smoke. He gagged. "Usagi-san, what—" he was struck by a fit of coughing then, and doubled over, gasping for air. "Usagi-sa—" he failed again to speak, and promptly dropped to the floor. There, he found some semblance of air. He inhaled deeply for a few seconds, before he howled at the top of his lungs, "USAGI-BAKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eh? Oh Misaki, you're here." Usagi-san walked into the room carrying something large that Misaki couldn't make out through the smoky haze. Usagi-san took in the cloud of smoke and Misaki lying on the floor, struggling for air, with relative calm. "What are you doing down there?"

Misaki ignored the question because the answer was rather obvious. Instead, he yelled, "What the hell is going on? Is the apartment on fire? Why didn't the fire alarm go off?"

"Don't be silly, Misaki, if the apartment was on fire do you really think I'd actually let you in." (A/N: Notice that he doesn't mention his own not being allowed inside. I don't know why I put that in, I think it just suits his behavior because he'd do anything to save Misaki but he's not so big on the saving himself part.) "As for why the fire alarm, I deactivated it."

"Deactiv—why?!?!?!?!?! What could possibly have possessed you to do such a thing?"

"Because it wouldn't stop beeping." The word duh was implied here as though this was the correct solution to making an alarm stop.

"Usagi-baka," Misaki moaned. "If the alarm goes off, then turn off the stove, open a window and get the smoke out."

"But it's cold out. Besides, I was busy."

Misaki covered his eyes, exasperated. _Honestly, this is like dealing with a small child._ "What were you doing that could possibly trump saving you from smoke inhalation?"

Usagi came forward through the smoke and knelt beside him. He set the thing he was holding down in front of Misaki with a flourish. Misaki examined the beautifully decorated Cake with Happy birthday scrawled in icing across the top. "Happy Birthday, Misaki," he murmured, bending down and pulling Misaki's chin up to capture his lips.

…

"Look at all this mess I have to clean up. Ash everywhere, smoke stains, gah, talk about a way to spend my birthday."

Misaki was stopped, mid-rant by a pair of arms catching him from behind. "The rest of your present is still to come, just you wait."

"Oh, great, cleaning and the threat of being attacked. This is the best birthday ever."

"It will be," Whispered Usagi, seductively in Misaki's ear. He pulled away, leaving Misaki red faced and horny…and stuck with the cleaning. _I am so screwed…Nii-chan, HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

WHAT DO YOU THINK, THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND ATTEMPT AT JUNJOU ROMANTICA. PLEASE TELL ME IF I'M DOING SOMETHING WRONG…OR RIGHT.


End file.
